Black Trail
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Misterioso, esa era la mejor virtud con la que Karamatsu llamaba a Ichimatsu; Un ser ingenuamente absurdo e introvertido. Extraño desde que había aparecido debajo del techo de su iglesia en una noche de tormenta, extraño desde que lo había cogido en su paternal regazo. Ahora, todo cambiaría al descubrir los secretos que Ichimatsu guarda bajo la máscara de frialdad y aburrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic largo de la serie y quieran o no, estoy un poco emocionada ante el proyecto que urdí.

 **Anime** : Osomatsu-san.

 **Pareja relativa** : KaraIchi y otras más que se irán revelando al inicio de la historia.

 **Advertencia en las entrañas de la historia** :

-Bueno, este mundo es totalmente ajeno al universo de Osomatsu-san, por lo no creo necesario mantener la relación de hermandad entre Kara e Ichi, me gusta el incesto, pero no lo vi necesario en mi historia. Si buscas sabroso incesto, esta es la historia equivocada.

-Relaciones homosexuales durante los episodios, dos hombres copulando como animales encima de un lecho hecho para amarse.

-La personalidad de los personajes pueden salirse fuera del contexto.

-Y más advertencias a medida que vaya entrando en los capítulos

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

 _ **Prefacio a la nada**_

 _ **Nuestras almas se conectaron, volviéndose cenizas inherentes de lo que pudo ser nuestra existencia junta.  
**_

_**«El espacio no existe, éste se detiene en pedazos rotos para ser fiel escudero de una compañera inasible, la soledad»**_

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

En ningún lugar

 _¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

Esa era una cuestión en la que la respuesta se volvía tan lejana, tan distante e incomprendida.

 _¿Desde hace cuándo estaba flotando en la nada?_

Eso, si tenía respuesta. Esa tortura había empezado hace unas horas atrás, en su lecho de sufrimiento.

 _ **«Quiero regresar a la luz, quiero volver a ser la estrella»**_

Karamatsu Matsuno se encontraba pululando en la abstracta sensación bizarra e inalcanzable de ese descomunal campo del cual se podría premeditar que ahora mismo le aterraba hasta el último rincón de su valiente consciencia.

 _ **«Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, dónde la misma muerte tiene miedo de entrar por ese añejo umbral.»**_

 _¿Dónde estaba?_ Se volvía a repetir para mantenerse despierto, no se podía permitir engullir en las entrañas de aquel rincón olvidable.

A simple vista no podía describirse el ambiente, ni el lugar, las palabras no se articulaban en ese sitio dónde su cuerpo flotaba de forma lenta y perezosa. No había cualidad o adjetivos que pudieran calificar esta sensación extraña que hasta hace unos segundos lo estaba envenenado sobre sí mismo, causando sentimientos y estragos que jamás experimentó en sí.

 _ **«Las manecillas se habían detenido, inclusive el mismo segundero dejó de girar malicioso en su contra. Todo se delataba por el soberano silencio.»**_

Quería salir rápido de ahí, como sea, pero primero quería desaparecer esas clases de sensaciones que lo estaban agobiando, dejándolo estancado, dejándolo en la nada.

 _ **«Oscuridad.»**_

Sólo eso existía, sólo ella era tu compañera.

Una pútrida y muy escalofriante oscuridad.

La vida se pudría, alejada cobardemente de la muerte.

No existía nada más que un inmenso sendero horrido que no dejaba filtrar ni un rastro de luz. Karamatsu quería ver, pero inclusive no sabía si sus ojos estaban cerrados o se quedaron ciegos debido a la eterna oscuridad que tenía para otorgarle, tampoco había que decir que cualquier sonido que se hubiese atrevido a romper el ambiente perecía entre los colosales espacios infinitos. El padre Matsuno estaba sumergido en la nada, se hallaba hundido en el horripilante sentimiento lúgubre de la dispensación de una cortina oscura impenetrable.

 _¿Se encontraba bien?_

Bueno, él era Karamatsu Matsuno. Por supuesto que se encontraba en el estado más pulcro posible, debía estarlo para sus Karamatsugirls.

 _¿Estaría muerto?_ Probablemente, su cuerpo dejó de responder hace mucho, éste se mantenía estático y tambaleándose sin prisa, cómo si tuviera el conocimiento de que ese mundo estaba en el olvido.

Estaba en un lugar abstracto, lejos de cualquier pensamiento humano, lejos de cualquier civilización, lejos de él mismo. Estaba en un sitio en dónde el espacio no existía, el tiempo se detenía, la vida no resurgía y la muerte, la misma muerte te había abandonado.

Quería regresar a casa.

 _ **«Sus manecillas han dejado de girar, no puedes evitarlo, hermano»**_

¿Qué fue esa voz? Lo que sea, en medio de ese lugar, ese sonido llegaba a ser lo más embellecido que sus oídos pudieran advertir.

 _ **«Lo que haces está prohibido»**_

¿Prohibido? No hay nada prohibido para un lobo solitario como lo era él.

 _ **«Los preceptos han sido establecidos, no puedes evadir a la muerte»**_

¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué es lo que esas voces cuchicheaban a sus espaldas?

 _ **«Oh vamos, será divertido ver cómo Ichimatsu se las arregla para mantener vivo a un humano, yo opino que dejémoslo hacerlo»**_

Ichimatsu...

 _Y de pronto, todo volvió a tener estrepitosos colores libertinos, alejando esa ominosa oscuridad fría y monótona._

Lánguidos rayos de amaneceres llegaron a escurrirse a través de los marcos de la madera de aquella habitación añosa. Karamatsu abrió los ojos de súbito, pero, lentamente comenzaba a espabilar, primero perturbado por aquella molestia matutina antes de se comenzarán esclarecer los objetos que habían dentro de su recinto. No estaba de nuevo en ese mórbido sitio, tenía fundamentos que podían validarlo: Incoando que ahora yacía sobre la cama ataviada con algunas sábanas blancas. Segundo, estaba su siempre fiel mesita de caoba dónde el vaso de agua nocturno emergía orgulloso, y, tercero, aliviando su alterado corazón se encontraba Ichimatsu, vestido con ese habito negro y su pomposo velo sobre su cabeza, manteniendo la misma expresión aburrida cómo cuándo lo había acogido en su maravilloso regazo.

— ¿Ichimatsu? —exclamó al levantarse, haciendo crujir la cama de forma procelosa. Quizá, todo había sido una pesadilla.

— Ah, eres tú —Saludó, con su voz monótona —, por segundos me alegré ante la idea de que hayas muerto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, my Little nun of god? —habló en ese abominable ingles que a pasos diminutos destruía los oídos de Ichimatsu, el inquilino de la habitación de Karamatsu frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh! ¡ya sé! ¿acaso no puedes vivir sin mi presencia?

Se escuchó el ruido de la silla arrastrarse de forma estridente.

—¿Necesitas que te lea un cuento? De acuerdo, lo acepto —con una mano de sus manos, domeñó hacia atrás su opulento pelo negro.

Pequeños zapatos rechinaban contra la madera vieja y dirigiéndose a una salida inevitable.

—¿Con qué debería empezar? ¿una cuna? ¿una canción de amor?

Y la puerta se fustigó con fuerza, dejando a Karamatsu hundirse en el silencio de su recamara.

Karamatsu miró hacia el umbral por dónde Ichimatsu había escapado, después, bajo la zona de sus labios una rápida sonrisa logró transfigurarse.

Sí, quizá todo había sido una pesadilla.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

Hace mucho que había prometido escribir un fic largo de esta pareja, me decidí hacerlo, no obstante, fue muy difícil la decisión de que temática utilizaría, por lo que decidí por usar el cliché de los padrecitos y la religión 3 Espero les guste.

Sin más que agregar quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que quieran darle una vueltecita a mi fic y en este momento me quieran dejar algún comentario, se agradece todo tipo de comentarios 3

¡Felices vísperas homosexuales a todos!

Peace and love.


	2. Chapter 2

¡La inspiración vino hacia a mí! Fue efímera y tenía que atraparla. Les juro que tenía que escribir la continuación ;u; antes de que se me fuera la idea de la descripción.

 **Anime** : Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja** : KaraIchi y otras a lo largo de sus entrañas

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, quizá un rastro de O.C entre las personalidades de los Matsu.

-Tiene fantasía, juego mucho con la realidad y el universo alterno. Creo que es mi segundo intento de fantasía ya que el primero no salió tan bien, espero que éste si TuT 3

-Mención de mitología griega, sin embargo, sólo tomé prestado los nombres, el contexto de de éstos se tuercen y tienen otro significado aquí.

Como ya dije, ellos aquí no son hermanos, era necesario quitar ese lazo de hermandad para la coherencia de la historia ;u; Aun así, eres bienvenida a leer la historia cuándo gustes.

 **Disclaimer** : Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, los derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y animadores.

Sin más, disfruta la lectura

 _ **Capitulo**_

 _ **Heras y Moiras**_

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás, la diosa de la vida había creado de pedazos zurcidos de su ropa seres esplendorosos con la habilidad de avivar lo que perecía entre las manos de la muerte, perturbada, de que sus hijas cayeran en manos ajenas y con intenciones corrompidas por la avaricia, depositó su creación en el único ser que se le podía encomendar esta misión. Karamatsu, el padre más apuesto y amable de todos, desde luego, aceptó el favor que la diosa le dio, y acogió a esos pequeños infantes en su regazo, alimentándolos y criándolos como si fueran de él, pero era de esperarse que el dueño del tiempo, malicioso, y arbitral, jugará en su contra, y no era menesteres mencionar que esos retoños que el padre vio y crió como si fueran propios, culminarán creciendo más rápido de lo que él esperaba, aprendieron a convivir y mezclarse entre los humanos, logrando pasar inadvertidos por la soberanía de la iglesia. No obstante, no todo es color de rosa, esas hadas terminaron enamorados del pa... —una fuerza de coalición, segundos efímeros, y su rostro siendo estrellado con ímpetu con la portada malbaratada de ese grueso libro de sala. —¡Ichimatsu! ¡eso dolió! —se quejó, sobándose su enrojecida nariz.

— ¡Si vas a contar la historia, cuéntala bien Cacamatsu! —le gritó.

—De acuerdo ... — el padre pasó unas cuantas hojas mal cosidas, y en un carraspeo bajito, comenzó quedito — Llegan de improvisto, quedan estancadas entre la naturaleza y la felicidad. Son traviesas, y en el día, migran por los campos reviviendo el fruto que cosecha el hombre, les gusta ver la vida florecer, un mundo de abigarrados capullos. Ellas revoletean alegres y cándidas, vibran estrepitosas sus chillantes alas con libertad, vistiendo en costuras de telas que demuestran la esplendorosa belleza de su ser, corren apresuradas por los senderos, su blanca vestimenta se remueve con gacela al mover su cuerpo por el aire, pomposas, le gustan ser idolatradas por todos. Se mantienen saltando por los opulentos retoños, juguetean con la hierba, rien con las flores, sus caricias, furtivas y pequeñas te regalan trozos de vida. Pedacitos zurcidos que se avivan al pasar del día, y aminoran el dolor de tu alma, ellas florecen imperiosas sobre una noche oscura. Ellas son...-

—¡Nosotros!

—Déjalo terminar, Jyushimatsu.

—Ellas son las «Moiras»

—Tenemos un nombre tan horrible como el tuyo, Karamatsu —Se burló Ichimatsu.

—Pero ...Querido viajero, presta atención —Continuó Karamatsu al someterlos en un ámbito tranquilo —, no todos son colores sobre el aire, inclusive las flores también mueren de envidia —recitó —, después de todo, existen seres leoninos corrompidos por la maldad. Asquerosos y ruines.

Ichimatsu metió su cabeza entre la brecha de espacio que había sobre sus rodillas curveadas y su peto. Escuchando abstraído los relatos gentiles del padre Karamatsu. Jyuuchimatsu se sentó mejor sobre la madera añosa y Choromatsu, calmado, no quiso decir algún comentario coherente o ególatra de su cosmovisión.

—Entonces, en una oscuridad aterradora, cuando las Moiras duermen después de jugar enérgicas en el bosque. Ellas se deslizan por el césped oscuro, ¡Ten cuidado! Ellas te envuelven con su gélida mirada de plata, vestidas de harapos añejos y sucios que apenas y cubren la demacrada piel traslucida, recorren sosegadamente en busca de tu muerte; Sus pies descalzos caminan con jactancia por los campos putrefactos de frio. Cuando nos hundimos en oscuridades apretadas de luz, ellas se vuelven inalcanzables, se vuelven inmateriales y tacitas.

Entonces, sus enjutos labios rozagantes, te besan, te hurtan maliciosamente el último suspiro de vida y tu aliento perece en una inasible mariposa que lleva dentro de ella: Los pedacitos de tu arrebatada alma destruida.

— ¡Oh por madre! —exclamó Choromatsu, realizando una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su cara sorprendida al culminar de escuchar el relato —, realmente se escuchan horribles —masculló, asintiendo en voz baja —, ¿en serio pudren todo lo que creamos?

—Malditas —bramó Ichimatsu.

—Todo. Todo lo que ustedes avivan, perecerá ante su roce. Después de todo, es deber de la muerte destruir lo que vida crea.

—¿Y por qué hacen eso?

—Son seres ominosos que sólo quieren ver el mundo en cenizas, quieren verlo tan triste cómo ellas lo están.

—P-Pero, ¿cómo le haremos?

Los tres chicos parecían carecer de poder crear alguna articulación inteligente, y sòlo se sumergieron en un pútrido silencio. La idea de enfrentarse a seres oscuros, en el fondo, aterraba a las entidades de luz.

—Eso... —Los tres se acercaron al padre de lentes de sol. Pacientes, querían escuchar alguna sapiencia o consejo que pudiera otorgarles —, es un solitario sendero que ustedes tendrán que descubrir, mis bellas flores.

Afonía.

—Sabía que mis consejos servirán de ayuda, después de todo, es mi destino y lo acepto.

Karamatsu pudo haber seguido fanfarroneándose sin medida, de no ser por una imperita voz que resonaba en el recinto con un cortante;

—Cacamatsu

—Idiota

—iYa quiero destruirlas!

— ¿¡Cómo que destruirlas?! —se alteró Choromatsu, levantándose de la cama para mirar a los otros dos de la habitación. —, ¡¿sabes quiénes son?! ni siquiera sabes su apariencia —les regañó, impaciente y atónito.

—Son feas —respondió con la alegría que se escurría entre palabras imperativas.

— Jyushimatsu tiene razón —secundó Ichimatsu con una lánguida curva en su boca.

—¿¡Y cómo planean destruirlas?!

—Ni idea, pensé que Choromatsu lo sabía —contestó con el mismo tono, puesto que éste no disminuía a pesar de las riñas del mayor.

— ¡Deja de hacer ese tipo de conclusiones, Jyushimatsu! —estalló sin paciencia el mayor, todo siendo observando bajo la tutela de un Karamatsu quién ahora se reflejaba en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

—¡Hey! ¡padre Karamatsu! —chilló estrepitosamente Jyushimatsu agitando sus manos cubiertas por la larga manga oscura. Haciendo girar al mencionando, regalándole toda su atención —, ¿quiénes son ellas?

—¡Excelente pregunta! .-Karamatsu sonrió, jactándose de un conocimiento que ellos no tenían. Pero cuándo su boca se movió, las hijas de la vida decidieron ignorarlo.

—Lo único que quiero saber ... —Empezó Ichimatsu mientras esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa en las puntas de sus labios —, ¿cuándo nos desharemos de ellas?

—Primero, tenemos que tranquilizarnos y saber, ¿quiénes son ellas?

—«Heras» —bajito, lento y sin prisa, Ichimatsu decidió otorgarle la respuesta a Choromatsu.

—Exacto. Ellas son las Heras, las hijas de la muerte.

 _ **Continuará**_

¡Okay! No sabía la mejor manera de darle introducción a los personajes, pero me pareció que fue la manera más correcta de hacerlo, en fin ;u; Si has leído hasta aquí, primero quiero agradecerte por la oportunidad que me has dado.

Y otra pequeña nota que olvidé mencionar, este fic merece créditos de aportación a **CremadeChocolate**. Sin ella, nunca podría haber hecho esta historia, gracias por la idea 3

¡En fin! Espero lo hayan disfrutado

 **¡Nos vemos, dulces deseos homosexuales para todos!**


End file.
